


Blueberries

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Caitlin Snow-centric, Doctor Caitlin Snow, F/M, Harm to Animals, Headcanon, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Caitlin alerts Dr. Wells to the terrible treatment of Grodd after she witnesses one of Eiling's 'sessions'. When it's all over Ronnie asks Grodd a question.





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write Eobard Thawne pretending to be good guy Harrison Wells, and I also wanted to write some interactions between Caitlin and Grodd pre-Particle Accelerator explosion. This started full of agnst then it become wholesome? I don't know what happened. But I hope you enjoy :)

Caitlin Snow had a secret, a fairly small one, but a secret all the same. On Fridays, she snuck into S.T.A.R. Labs after hours with a bag of blueberries, the resident gorilla, Grodd, loved them; they were his favourites. She made her way down the elevator when it stopped she started to head down the way to where Grodd was kept. She only made it halfway across the hall when she heard it.

A carnal roar erupted through the hallway and Caitlin started to walk a bit faster, finally reaching the room she was destined for. She peeked in the window and what she saw chilled her blood and threatened to tear out her insides.

Several people she didn't recognise were hunched over Grodd, injecting him with various things Caitlin couldn't recognise and holding him down roughly. The creature thrashed and emitted painful sounds as it tried to escape its torture, but they didn't stop.

General Eiling paced around the group as they worked on Grodd. Caitlin felt tears welling up in her eyes and she pushed the door open.

“Get off him!” she cried. “ _Stop_!” she pushed past one of the people before they could shove another needle into the distressed gorilla.

Eiling grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Grodd.

“Your services aren't required at the present, Doctor Snow, I suggest you leave,” he spoke seriously and his voice was firm.

“Dr. Wells won't let you get away with this. You're torturing him!” she tried to jerk away but the general’s grip on her arm tightened.

“This is Wells’ project. You won't be telling him anything he doesn't already know, so I would keep your mouth shut,” he growled.

Caitlin left the room and headed down the hall, pulling out her phone and dialling Wells at home.

“Mrs. Snow, it’s a bit late for a work call,” he answered.

“Dr. Wells, General Eiling is … he's got a bunch of people here and they're hurting Grodd. He says you know but I just-- I know you wouldn't allow them to do this.” she struggled to keep herself composed, as she could still hear Grodd’s sounds of distress.

“I would never allow that. Mrs. Snow, I can assure you that by this time tomorrow Eiling will be banned from my facility,” he spoke before hanging up.

It wasn't long until the group left and Dr. Wells arrived. After seeing them have a discussion through the window, Caitlin watched Wells speak to Grodd through the bars of his cage for a moment before he turned around and gestured for Caitlin to enter.

Caitlin joined him and he placed his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her seriously.

“Doctor Snow, I swear to you that I had no idea this was going on. Eiling will not go near Grodd again. It was my mistake to trust him, and I will have to live with that.” he said before leaving Caitlin with Grodd.

Caitlin sat on the floor just outside the cage, and unlike he always did, Grodd didn't approach her.

“It’s okay, Grodd. Dr. Wells got rid of the bad people.” she reached into her purse and grabbed the blueberries, opening the container and holding them up to the bars. “Do you want some berries, buddy? They're you're favourite.”

Grodd was scrunched up in the far corner of his cage, and the sight made Caitlin’s heart lurch.

“It’s okay,” she repeated softly. “Eiling is gone.”

She placed the box on the floor between the bars and waited. She couldn't in her heart leave him all alone. So she waited.

What was most likely hours later, Caitlin wasn't keeping track, Grodd crossed his cage and met her at the bars. He slowly reached forward and took a few berries from the container.

“There you go. It's okay,” she said softly.

After he had his fill of blueberries he took a seat, and just stared at Caitlin. She loved Grodd, gorillas had similar intelligence levels and emotional capacity as humans. She had grown close to him and they were almost like friends.

Hesitantly she reached out to touch him.

Fear shown in his eyes and he pushed himself back away from her.

“I'm sorry, Grodd.”

Caitlin stood and wiped her eyes before she left to go home to Ronnie, leaving the blueberries behind.

When Caitlin returned home to her apartment downtown, Ronnie was seated on the sofa, eating leftover pizza from dinner. The T.V. was set on one of the sitcoms he watched which Caitlin always found dreadfully boring.

“Hey, Cait!” he called. “I missed you, how was Grodd?” he laughed a little but his face fell when he turned and saw the look on her face.

She came and sat down next to him, her face burying into his shoulder. Which only helped a little.

His arms wrapped around her and held her close to him, his hand moving to push her hair back.

“What's the matter?” he asked.

“It was so horrible,” she said quietly. “General Eiling was having these people do these horrible experiments-- When he screamed it almost sounded like a person.” she tried to take deep breaths. “He's so scared.”

“Did you tell Wells?” he asked.

“Eiling is banned from S.T.A.R. Labs,” she explained, trying to block out the memories of the evening.

“That's good.”

“Who could do that to a gentle creature like Grodd?”

Ronnie kissed her forehead.

“I don't know, babe.”

* * *

 

On Monday morning, Caitlin made her way down to check on Grodd. Upon entering the room she found Harrison Wells.

“I know you're secret,” said Dr. Wells with a small sad smile. “You're the one who's been sneaking blueberries to Grodd.”

“Doctor Wells, I'm sorry. I promise I never meant to go behind your back--”

He held up a hand to silence her.

“No, it's quite alright. If it hadn't been for that, I'm sure it would have been too long before I found out about Eiling’s barbaric experiments. I'm glad you were here. I would like to properly apologise again. I'm sorry I allowed something like this to happen on my watch, and I take full responsibility.” he spoke with true compassion in his voice. “Grodd is part of the family we have here at S.T.A.R. Labs, I should have been more careful with who I allowed him to be in contact with.” He looked at her as if he was seeking her forgiveness, true remise shown in his eyes.

“Doctor Wells, we couldn't have known what Eiling was capable of.”

“Well, all the same. I think our friend is waiting for you.” Wells stepped out.

Grodd sat in front of the bars of the cage, his eyes trained on her.

Caitlin approached cautiously, at a snail’s pace, until she came to sit in front of the bars.

“Hey Grodd,” she spoke softly. “are you okay?”

The ape moved back and Caitlin flinched away, worried she had spooked him again but he returned and pushed the container of blueberries from Friday between the bars. He looked between her and the blueberries a few times.

Caitlin smiled and attempted to reach out again and this time he let her. She stroked his shoulder gently.

“It's okay,” she reminded him softly. “Now. I have to go to work, but we can have a lunch date later,” she told him before heading out.

* * *

 

It became a routine for her, she ate her lunch on the floor in front of Grodd’s cage during his midday feeding. This went on for a few months until there was a month or more until the particle accelerator went live.

“You know, if we keep meeting like this, my boyfriend is going to get jealous.” her tone was joking as she passed him an entire heart of celery.

A few minutes later Ronnie appeared.

“I thought I would find you here,” he laughed and came to sit next to Caitlin.

“I told you he would get jealous,” Caitlin joked and kissed Ronnie on the cheek.

“Are really you trying to steal my girl, Grodd?”

“Better step up your game, Raymond.” she teased. It was easy for her to let go with Ronnie, she wasn't used to that.

Ronnie wrapped his arms around Caitlin’s waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Grodd emitted a series of sounds that Ronnie didn't recognise. However, Caitlin giggled.

“It's okay, Grodd.”

“It's he jealous?”

“That's a warning sound. He probably thinks you're hurting me,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “When Grodd retires, let's take him home.” her tone was joking.

“I don't know if he'll fit at the foot of our bed,” Ronnie played along. “Are we ready for kids?”

Caitlin flushed and Ronnie kissed her cheek.

"You're all red,” he accused, resting his head against hers.

“I have a fair completion! I blush easily,” she crossed her arms.

The door opened.

“Dr. Snow, one one of our scientists is experiencing a medical crisis.” said a woman in a lab coat.

Caitlin stood and rushed out of the room, off to do her job.

“Hey Grodd,” said Ronnie. Inching a bit closer, he picked up a handful of blueberries from Caitlin’s lunch and carefully offered them to him.

Grodd hesitated but accepted the blueberries.

“I'm going to marry her one day.” Ronnie smiled and emitted a soft chuckle. “Is that okay with you?”

Grodd held out his hand for more blueberries which Ronnie happily gave him.


End file.
